


The Smallest Link

by crescent_gaia



Series: Person of Interest: Alpha/Omega AU [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Flashbacks, Torture, alpha!Shaw, omega!Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While captured, Shaw holds onto the smallest link she has with the one she's protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Link

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for current season - do not read if you're not up to date on PoI. Also, this is for the New Years round on rounds_of_kink. The prompt I am using is abrupt and the kinks I'm using are well fucked and immobilization.

Shaw took a breath in, keeping the wince off of her face as she felt the pain that came from just breathing. She wasn’t surprised that her ribs were either bruised or broken ( _with my luck, broken_ ) or that she was still alive. The refrigerator truck was more to just transport and have a doctor work on her. Like any other soldier, she had information that the enemy needed. They were going to get it from her, so they thought, but she knew better. She knew what she was protecting, who she was protecting, and that she would protect all of them to her death. 

It was more than that. She was going to protect her omega until her death. She realized that now; first realized it when she was thinking it was better to just die and heard Root crying out her name. It was the jolt that brought her back to life. Now, sitting in a chair with her arms strapped out on either side of her, she looked up at the blond woman in front of her for the first time. She raised an eyebrow as the blonde pulled over a chair and sat down. “And here I thought you liked getting your hands dirty.”

“When it’s with a gun, sure,” the blonde said. She looked over to the techs that were readying something that was out of Shaw’s sight. “I let the professionals decide on the drugs.”

“Do I at least get your name before you work on trying to break me? We’re going to be here for a while.”

“I know,” the blonde said. “Martine is what I’m called.”

“Doesn’t really roll off the tongue, does it?”

“It works for my employer,” Martine replied.

“Yes, Samaritan. What a bitch, don’t you think? Or son of a bitch? I hear that he’s using a young boy, so it’s probably the second one.”

That crack earned her a kiss from a Taser, probably Martine thinking that it would remind Shaw not to make such a remark. Instead, the impact threw Shaw back to the first time she met Root. Being recruited for a mission against her will that Reese and Finch were on in the first place. Being able to capture the omega and Finch agreeing with her that Root needed to be kept in sight. She wasn’t ashamed that she came up with the idea or that both Finch and Reese knew, on some level, why she wanted that. It turned out to be the right idea, since Root’s heat came a few weeks later, when the boys made themselves disappear for one long week that was pure ecstasy.

“Do that a bit higher and we’ve got a party going on,” Shaw said when she regained her ability to speak.

Martine smirked. “Start the procedure. We need to get information out of her sooner than later.”

“I’m not going to give them up. No matter what you do to me or what they do. I’d sooner eat my own gun.”

“That might be where we’re going in the end when we’re done with you,” Martine said. She sat back in the chair and nodded to the tech to start pumping injections into Shaw’s body.

The first felt like ice water was injected into her veins, making her shiver, before there was red hot pain. “I think that Taser’s more fun.”

“Yet would take more time,” Martine said. “Where is Harold Finch?”

“Starting with the biggest fish? I don’t know,” Shaw said. “He likes to fly, but you figured that out by now, I hope.”

That turned out to be not what they wanted, as a second injection went into her veins. It took her longer to come up this time, flashing back to Root smiling at her through the bars. _Decided to give in then?_

_“More like I’m giving up trying to fight.”_

_“Oh Sameen… we both know that you never give up fighting,” Root said._

“Where is John Reese?” Martine asked when Shaw fully came back up. “Where are they hiding, Sameen?”

“You don’t get to use that name,” Shaw said. “Only she does. Only they do. You can go to Hell.” She felt the injections even more so this time and closed her eyes, welcoming the darkness.

*~*~*~*

Shaw unlocked the door into Root’s cage, closing and locking it, before she moved over to Root and pulled her up. “Some rules first.”

“You are no fun.”

“And you’re dangerous. If I knew better, I’d just leave you to deal with your heat on your own,” Shaw said, pulling Root into a rough kiss. “First – no pregnancy.”

“I’m all for that. Neither of us really need a child with our problems.”

“Your problems,” Shaw said. “I’m quite happy with myself.” Her hands moved down to Root’s clothes, pulling them off and smiling as she heard the omega moan with relief. “No using this to make me help you get out of here. Or that we’ll be together any other time than heats. This is not a relationship.”

“You say that now.” Root pressed herself against Shaw, getting some relief from the hormones coming off of the alpha, and rubbed her cheek against Shaw’s jawline. “Anything else?”

“Bed,” Shaw growled, picking Root up and moving into the smaller connected room. She tore off the remaining clothes on the omega, kissing roughly again as her hands squeezed and rubbed Root’s breasts. She moved down after a moment, spreading Root’s thighs before starting to lick, causing the omega to cry out at the sensations. She pressed a finger in, starting to loosen her omega – hers, only hers – before quickly moving in another finger to stretch her more.

“Sameen, fuck me,” Root begged. “Please, fuck me!”

It didn’t take long for Shaw to get rid of her pants, stroking herself in the same rhythm that her fingers were moving in and out of Root. She removed her fingers and pushed into her omega, up to the knot but not letting in yet. She stayed there, enjoying the stillness of the moment, despite Root’s pleas for her to move, before starting to move slowly in and out. It didn’t take long for her to start slamming in and out of the omega, her hands leaving bruises on Root’s hips. She leaned down as her knot pushed into Root, sinking her teeth into Root’s neck, and licking away the hurt from the bite. She took a long breath as she rested her head there. “Root?”

There was no reply as Shaw moved, seeing that Root was still trying to catch her breath. “Sleepy,” she whispered after finally catching her breath. She wrapped her arms around Shaw, keeping her alpha close. “Didn’t think you’d bond, just fuck.”

“Sleep… we’ll talk about it later,” Shaw said, kissing her omega’s cheek. It wasn’t something that she thought long and hard about, but just did it in the heat of the moment.

*~*~*~*

Shaw woke up in the back of a new truck, keeping her breathing even so the goons with guns couldn’t see she was awake. She was still cuffed, but that was okay with her, as long as it meant that she was alive. She smiled as she felt a gentle tug on the link, Root making sure she was alive, and she gave one back. The smallest link, but the strongest one, and she knew she was going to have to take back the rule about it not being a real relationship when she got back. 


End file.
